La lettre
by Miss.Pendelbury
Summary: Elle lui avait écrit une lettre. Ils s'étaient revu. Puis il avait dit ce nom. Elle s'en est rappelé, elle avait mis du temps certes, mais le souvenir était revenu à elle. Mais maintenant que pouvait-elle faire ? Se débattre ? A quoi bon, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle aurait du fuir quand il avait prononcé ce prénom.. En Correction
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite fiction -si on peut appeler ça comme ça x)- sur deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite.. enfin tout dépend de vous cher lecteur. Enfin pour tout vous expliquer j'ai écris cette histoire sur une pulsion..**

**Thanks and good reading :)**

**Une lettre.**

Ginevra Weasley avançait avec détermination dans les couloirs. A cette heure, tous les élève mangeaient dans la grande salle. Demain serait le dernier jour et tous prendraient le train pour retrouver leurs famille.  
Mais la belle rousse, elle, voulait faire quelque chose qu'elle jugeait plus important que de prendre son repas à la grande salle avec tout le monde. A la main elle tenait une enveloppe d'une couleur beige, et avec elle, elle s'enfonçait dans les couloirs menant aux cachots.  
Elle s'était décidée à avouer sa flamme au célèbre professeur de potions. Pendant toute l'année il y avait eu une rumeur, qui s'avérait apparemment être vraie, disant que c'était la dernière année pour le professeur, faisant le bonheur de certains et le malheur de cette jeune lionne.  
Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de Severus Snape, elle hésita un bon moment. Enfin elle se décida, elle déposa la lettre, s'éloigna d'une distance de à peu près deux mètres et à l'aide d'un sort frappa trois coup à la porte.  
Au même moment que la porte s'ouvrit la Gryffondor disparut dans un angle du couloir qu'elle empruntait à toute vitesse, ne laissant au ténébreux professeur que la vue fugace de ses long cheveux roux volant derrière elle.  
- Tu étais ou Ginny ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas Ron ! lui répliqua sa sœur.

Le lendemain, dans le Poudlard express, Ginny était complètement ailleurs. Le regard triste, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter ses amis. Les grandes vacances se passèrent a une vitesse phénoménale pour la jeune Weasley qui n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard pour découvrir l'énergumène qui avait remplacé son professeur adoré . Évidemment elle gardait ça pour elle. Et puis de toute façon si elle avait dit ça à quelqu'un... qui l'aurait cru sans penser qu'elle n'avait pas été victime de l'Armortentia ? Personne...  
La veille de sa rentrée en septième année Ginevra Weasley pleura toute les larmes de son corps, sanglotant jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Hermione qui était encore la, se méprisant sur la raison de son immense chagrin.

- Ginny j'avais promis à Harry de ne rien dire... mais tout ceci n'est qu'une scène pour que tu sois jalouse. Il t'aime à la folie tu sais ?

Les paroles de Hermione ne firent que redoubler les pleurs de Ginny. Elle se rappela le moment ou Harry avait ouvertement tenté de séduire Parvati. Pauvre Harry... Si seulement il avait su...  
Le lendemain matin, Ginny était seule dans un compartiment, et elle fut bientôt en compagnie de Luna Lovegood. Le soir de leur premier repas de l'année au château Ginny fila à la bibliothèque. Elle prit un Roman parlant d'une sorcière et d'un sorcier, Roméo & Juliette ils s'appelaient.  
Tout en feuilletant le livre Ginny pensait à un beau gosse, de la maison Poufsouffle peut-être que grâce à lui elle oublierait Snape, cet amour impossible ?

- Ginevra Weasley...

Ginevra se stoppa net. Cette voix... C'était sa voix ! Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit actuellement derrière elle sans qu'elle ne l'aie entendue arriver ?  
Elle se retourna lentement pour tomber sur le professeur Snape. A ce moment là, elle cru tomber dans les pommes.

- Monsieur ? demanda t-elle timidement tout en se retournant.

En face d'elle il y avait le grand, l'impressionnant Severus Snape. Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux, hallucinait-elle ou bien était t-il réellement devant elle à la regarder le visage toujours aussi impassible ? La gryffondor ferma a plusieurs reprise les yeux, se pinça même une fois pour être sure de ne pas rêver. Mais non la vérité était que l'amour de sa vie se tenait devant elle.

- Que faites-vous à flâner à cette heure dans les couloirs ?

-Je... Ginny devient écarlate, de plus, elle était sûre qu'il l'avait lu la lettre. Que devait t-il penser d'elle à présent ? Bien sûr qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais pas le moins du monde elle n'avait pensé qu'elle se se retrouverait debout devant l'homme que vraisemblablement elle aimait plus que de raison.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Soudain quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux du professeur, comme si il venait de se rappeler d'une chose importante. Il lui demanda de le suivre, sans attendre une réponse de la part de la belle rousse il fit demi-tour et marcha. Le cœur de Ginny sortait littéralement de sa poitrine -du moins en avait-elle l'impression- , elle n'en pouvait plus d'être si près de lui après ces long mois sans l'avoir vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.  
Il s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte que Ginny identifia comme celle de son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et d'un geste élégant l'invita à rentrer. Ginny avait l'impression que dans tout le château on pouvait entendre résonner les pulsations de son cœur. Elle le suivit dans son antre qui s'avérait être classe et somptueux. Il n'y avait pas de débordement de couleur, Le feu de cheminée donnait un aspect confortable à la pièce. La jeune fille regardait partout sauf ou il y avait son professeur.

- Quand vous oserez enfin poser votre regard sur moi, peut-être que vous vous apercevrez que depuis une bonne minute je vous fais signe de vous asseoir dans ce fauteuil.

Elle s'assit brusquement tout en le dévorant des yeux. Soudainement il sortit la "lettre" d'une de ses poches. Elle faillit à cet instant s'étrangler avec sa salive. La seule chose qu'elle trouva a dire fut : " Vous l'avez lue?

- Oui, bien sur que je l'ai lue... Des dizaines de fois même... En me demandant quel était le but exact de cette plaisanterie... Typiquement Gryffondorienne !

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! En le regardant Ginny su qu'il s'était joué d'elle. Il voulait simplement vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas menti.

-Ainsi donc vous m'aimez... ?  
-Oui.. - une teinte cerise pris dès cette instant possession de son visage- ..Je vous aime.

Ginny se leva le visage en feu, et se plaça derrière l'homme en noir, qui entre temps s'était levé. Elle lui toucha avec hésitation l'épaule. Il se retourna, et la jeune fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis plus d'un an. Elle l'embrassa. Severus caressa alors ses long cheveux roux, et se noya dans ses prunelles vertes qui lui semblaient encore plus beaux que l'émeraude.

-Je t'aime aussi... Lily... Et depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que tu crois.

Les yeux de Giny eurent un éclat d'incompréhension, l'avait t-il appelée Lily ? Une pression insistante sur sa bouche et une main descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui firent perdre pied ne se concentrant ainsi que sur l'instant présent. Les douces caresses du professeur l'emmenèrent loin... Si bien qu'elle oublia bien vite ce lapsus.

Merci à Aesalys pour la correction :D


	2. Lustorien Zabinni

**Réponse aux Review's** :

**L**** :** Alors je te confirme, Giny effectue bien sa dernière année à Poudlard et elle est effectivement très proche de Harry.. mais sans plus ( en lisant la suite tu comprendras mieux ). Lustorien va très vite devenir un ami proche de Giny.. une amitié exemplaire car les gens en tendance a insulter tous ce qui sont -ou qui ont été- à Serpentard de Mangemort. Après pour les yeux de Giny j'ai eu du mal..j'avais trois couleurs en choix : le marron des livres.. le bleu du film.. les yeux vert de Lily Evans. J'ai choisis le dernier cas :D.. C'est plus intéressant pour ma fiction ! Ah oui, si j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction c'est que je n'ai jamais vu une seule fiction sur ce sujet là !

**Spoiled Child** : OUI, définitivement j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait une suite à l'histoire :)

**Chapitre 2**

Comme tous les mercredis matins, la dernière des Weasley avait cours de métamorphose de dix heures à midi. Ginny n'était pas seulement bonne élève dans cette matière mais dans toutes, de son année elle était parmi ceux qui excellaient. Bien évidemment elle n'était pas aussi excellente que la jeune Hermione Granger, mais tout de même, elle avait un bon potentiel. A ce sujet Ginny se faisait la réflexion qu'elle devrait se spécialiser dans une matière. N'importe elle les aimait toutes – l'histoire de la magie malheureusement ne rentrait pas dans sa liste de matière où elle pourrait se spécialiser- et se sentait prête a s'investir de toute ses forces pour réussir son année. Lors du repas de midi la directrice des Gryffondor informa les septième année qu'ils avaient jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour confirmer ou inscrire leur spécialité de cette année sur une feuille qu'elle était en train de distribuer. Ginny leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, elle y vit celui qu'elle cherchait. Cape noire. Cheveux noirs. Yeux noirs. Le professeur Snape. Oserait-elle..? Elle rangea le feuille dans son sac et décida d'y repenser lorsqu'elle serait seule et qu'elle pourrait faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle se devait de réfléchir aux événements récents et de faire un point. Le soir elle mangea peu et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'appartement des préfets en chef. Dans le salon se trouvait Lustorien Zabini – petit frère de Blaise Zabini- Préfet en Chef des Serpendtard.

"Ginevra Weasley me feriez-vous l'honneur de me rejoindre sur ce canapé ?" dit Lustorien, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

"Je n'ai pas le temps.. je.. j'ai du travail."

Malgré la fin de la guerre, Giny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être réticente lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un vert et argent. Pourtant Lustorien n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Ce garçon était la bonne humeur personnifiée. Quatre jours seulement qu'ils vivaient ensemble et il semblait à la jeune lionne qu'il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur. Elle hésitait à s'en inquiéter.

Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à a fermer la porte de la chambre une main s'y opposa fermement.

"Sincèrement je pense que nous devrions parler Ginny, tu ne peux pas continuer à ne pas avoir le temps et avoir du travail dès que nous nous croisons... Je suis prêt à faire des efforts et à montrer l'exemple pour nos deux maisons. Mais je ne peux pas le faire seul."

Ginny observa Lustorien repartir s'installer dans le salon. Il était beau. Superbement beau. Intérieurement Giny se promis d'aller lui parler dès le lendemain. Elle aussi avait retenu quelque chose de lui. Elle avait retenu qu'il avait l'habitude de partir à sept heures et demie de l'appartement.

En rentrant dans sa chambre Ginny prit directement ses affaires de bain ainsi que quelques affaires pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte elle s'aperçut que Lustorien n'était plus sur le canapé. Elle fixa durant quelque instant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme -en réalité les chambres des deux jeunes gens se trouvaient face à face et la porte de la salle de bain au milieu- puis rentra dans la salle de bain. La toilette fut rapide. Elle fit son sac et prépara sa robe pour le lendemain. C'est avec un plaisir certain qu'elle s'installa à son bureau et sortit sa plus belle plume. Depuis l'éradication de la planète de Voldemort par Harry, Ginny avait enfin osé retoucher à un journal. Le sien avait une couverture en cuir de dragon. Le cuir avait une teinte vert foncé. Ce genre de journal était rare. Un cadeau de son frère Charlie. La première chose qu'elle écrivit dedans fut : « Nous avons gagné la guerre il y a un an ». Elle commença à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécut et éprouvé durant la guerre. Le jour ou elle tomba amoureuse de Severus Snape aussi. Lentement et avec délice elle se remémora ce jour là.  
On était le deux avril. Les fleurs commençaient à renaître. Le temps était bon, suffisamment pour que la jeune Weasley puisse sortir en petite veste. Tout à ses pensés elle longeait les murs de l'école suivant le chemin qu'elle avait depuis la rentré scolaire l'habitude de prendre. Elle arriva enfin au saule pleureur. Celui-là était particulier car ses branches qui tombaient vers le sol étaient recouvertes de petits bourgeons roses et blancs et de fleurs des même couleurs. Ginny avait, ce jour-là, été époustouflée par la beauté de l'arbre. Il donnait à l'atmosphère une aura magique. Derrière l'arbre se trouvaient trois petites marches qui donnaient accès à un balcon qui se situait à moins d'un mètre cinquante du sol. Elle écarta une branche et elle le vit. Sa chemise blanche contrastait avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Il était beau, avait t-elle songé. Jamais de sa courte existence elle n'avait vu son professeur avec un visage aussi détendu. Il avait posé sa grande cape noir sur le dos d'une chaise qu'elle n'avait jamais vue là auparavant. Elle ne savait si elle devait se manifester. Au final la curiosité l'emporta, elle resta dans la même position... Elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusque-là la grâce de ses mouvements alors qu'il découpait on ne savait quelle plante. Il y avait une branche du saule posée sur la table – qui elle était présente la dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue ici - au-dessus il y avait des gouttes avec une couleur caramel doré. Ginny ne savait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici, debout entrain d'admirer son professeur de potion. Soudainement le sus-nommé avait eut l'air de réduire le feu de sa potion. Sa chemise était légèrement entrouverte. Presque inconsciemment Ginny fit un pas en avant, aussitôt les yeux onyx furent braqués sur elle. Il n'avait rien dit. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle s'était tout simplement appuyée sur la balustrade à côté de lui. L'instant avait été magique et les joues de Ginny rouge cerise. Au final elle était partie, elle l'avait juste salué d'un hochement de tête. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait été apaisée à ses côtés.

Giny fit une pause, elle se fit la réflexion que peut-être bien qu'elle avait était heureuse ce jour-là, mais les autres jours elle s'en était terriblement voulu jusqu'au moi de Mai, quand Harry vaincu Lord Voldemort et que tout le monde su que Severus Snape était l'un des atouts qui avaient permis de gagner cette guerre. Elle entendit une porte se fermer. Il était vingt-deux heures trente sur sa montre, heure à laquelle Lustorien sortait de la salle-de bain. La jeune lionne posa sa plume et décida d'aller se mettre au lit. La lumière éteinte certaines images lui vinrent en tête qu'elle tenta immédiatement de chasser. Alors qu'elle tentait de penser à des choses bien plus sages, le souvenir du Dimanche soir lui vinrent en tête. Ce jour où elle était rentrée dans l'appartement de Severus Snape. Elle se rappelait s'être approché de lui, alors qu'il était debout dos à elle. Elle s'était évanouie durant moins d'une minute d'après le professeur. Elle avait vu sa lettre posée sur la table basse, elle l'avait maladroitement saisie; au moment de quitter l'antre du professeur, celui-ci lui avait dit de garder ce moment secret et que nul ne devait l'apprendre. Il n'avait fait aucune menace à voix haute. Mais la force de son regard avait amplement suffi à la jeune Weasley. Un sentiment de honte l'envahit et c'est là-dessus qu'elle s' endormit. Demain serait un nouveau jour.


End file.
